The terms “lightening agent” and “depigmentation agent” are used interchangeably throughout this document.
Skin color in humans arises from a complex series of cellular processes that are carried out within a unique population of cells called melanocytes. Melanocytes are located in the lower part of the epidermis, and their function is to synthesize a pigment, melanin, which protects the body from the damaging effects of ultraviolet radiation.
When skin is exposed to ultraviolet radiation, such as that contained in sunlight, melanocytes increase their synthesis of melanin. Melanin is deposited in melanosomes, which are vesicles found within the cell. The melanosomes are extruded from the cell and carried to the surface of the skin by keratinocytes, which internalize the melanin containing melanosomes. The end result is that the visible layers of the skin exhibit a brown color typically known as a “tan”. The darkness of the color observed in the skin is proportionate to the amount of melanin synthesized by melanocytes and transferred to the keratinocytes.
The mechanism by which skin pigmentation is formed, i.e., melanogenesis, is particularly complex and schematically involves the following main steps: Tyrosine→L-Dopa→Dopaquinone→Dopachrome→Melanins. The first two reactions in this series are catalyzed by the enzyme tyrosinase. The activity of tyrosinase is promoted by the action of α-melanocyte stimulating hormone or UV rays to have melanin eventually formed in the skin. It is well established that a substance has a depigmenting effect if it acts directly on the vitality of the epidermal melanocytes where melanogenesis normally occurs and/or if it interferes with one of the stages in melanin biosynthesis. The active compounds that are employed in the various methods and compositions of this invention inhibit tyrosinase and thus inhibit or decrease melanin biosynthesis.
There is a strong demand for agents that enable acquired deposition sites, such as spots or freckles, to be restored to a normal skin color. For this purpose, a variety of agents and methods have been developed and put on the market. Examples of such methods are (a) a method wherein vitamin C (L-ascorbic acid) having good reducing ability is administered orally in large amounts, (b) a method wherein glutathione is administered parenterally; (c) a method wherein a peroxide, such as hydrogen peroxide, zinc peroxide, sodium peroxide and the like, which is believed to have the bleaching action of melamine, is administered: and (d) a method wherein vitamin C or cysteine is administered topically in the form of an ointment, cream, lotion or the like. Vitamin C has a problem with respect to stability and becomes so unstable in water-containing systems that they will cause changes in odor and color. Thiol compounds such as glutathione and cysteine do not exhibit a satisfactory depigmental effect since the development of the effect is very slow.
The substances in widest use at the present time as depigmentors are, in particular, hydroquinone and its derivatives, particularly its ethers such as hydroquinone monomethyl ether. These compounds, while effective, are known to produce side effects that can be dangerous. Hydroquinone, use of which is limited to a concentration of 2%, is both irritating and cytotoxic to the melanocyte.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,179 refers to certain hydroquinone fatty esters that have good activity and are less irritating and more stable than hydroquinone.
Japanese Patent Application No. 27909/86 refers to other hydroquinone derivatives that do not have the drawbacks of hydroquinone but that have relatively poor efficacy.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,518 refers to 2,5-dihydoxyphenyl carboxylic acid derivatives as skin depigmentation agents.
European Patent Application EP 341,664A1 refers to certain resorcinol derivatives as tyrosinase inhibitors and skin depigmentation agents.
The use of topical depigmention agents that have good efficacy and are harmless is particularly desirable for treating the following: regional hyperpigmentation caused by melanocytic hyperactivity, such as idiopathic melasma occurring either during pregnancy (mask of pregnancy or chloasma) or secondary to estrogen-progesterone contraception; local hyperpigmentation caused by benign melanocytic hyperactivity and proliferation such as lentigo senilis or liver spots; accidental hyperpigmentation such as postlesional photosensitization and scarring; and certain forms of leukoderma such as vitiligo where, if the injured skin cannot be repigmented, the residual zones of normal skin are depigmented to impart a homogeneous white color to the entire skin.
The compound of formula I, i.e., 4-(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)cyclohexanol, and its pharmaceutically acceptable salts, which are used in the various methods and compositions of this invention, are useful in the treatment of the foregoing dermatological conditions as well as other dermatological conditions, some of which are referred to later in this document, for which the subject being treated desires, for medicinal or cosmetic purposes, to lighten or reduce the pigmentation of the skin affected by the condition.
4-(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)cyclohexanol, and its pharmaceutically acceptable salts, are also useful for the treatment of inflammatory disorders such as psoriasis and acne, and for the treatment of dandruff.